


Empty Bed

by EBOYMIYA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBOYMIYA/pseuds/EBOYMIYA
Summary: The room that once filled with loud noises and complaints are now gone. The only one left there is this heavy tension between them.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Empty Bed

Spending the night with Atsumu isn't new to Kiyoomi but this night somehow different. Seeing Atsumu being quiet, there's visible line on his forehead that makes his usual facial expression cannot be seen at this moment makes Kiyoomi feel intimidated (and turn on at the same time.)

Every action he makes, he feels like he's being watched by those golden eyes of his teammate. Yes. There just teammates casually hanging out every weekend, sometimes when he just don't care he let himself wear one of Atsumu's shirt because that's what a good teammate do. No one try to touch this unspoken connection between them, maybe they both mentally agree to keep things as simple as possible.

"Miya." Said the curly black haired man as he can no longer sit silently there while Atsumu piercing his gaze on his outside hitter.

No response from the other lad.

Kiyoomi counted until it reached thirty seconds before he speaks again, "Are you just going to sit there and... do nothing?"

Usually Atsumu is the one who engaged to do things during their weekend hangout, he's the one to convince Kiyoomi to watch any TV sitcom they could find in Netflix because Atsumu likes to drop the most cringe line Kiyoomi heard in his life. Yes, that's **'Netflix and chill'** , but they literally just watching on Netflix and chilling nothing more than that except their last weekend hangout.

It happened so fast from getting inside of Atsumu's apartment to being pushed on his bed, they couldn't careless where they are throwing their own clothes. It feels like they're running out of time, they need to move fast before the heat fades away and after that both of them just stare at the white ceiling. No one dare to talk. No one tries to offer a cuddle. No one initiate to do the aftermath.

And just like that they let it slip under the mat.

There's no awkward atmosphere can be sense between the two of them. They still throw sarcastic comments with each other, so _"why is Miya acting like this?"_ Kiyoomi thought. He tried to keep things normal despite the fact he's so close to make himself sick just to have an excuse not to attend to their practice. But, he isn't that kind of guy who will do such things because he needs to avoid someone. He also isn't that kind of guy who's being oblivious, he knows something's off. _"Maybe we shouldn't just let what happen last weekend off like that."_

Kiyoomi can't stand with this silent treatment he's receiving right now, so he make his way to Atsumu placing himself in front of the man who's just sitting there. He didn't even flinch when Kiyoomi slammed his hands between each side of the armchair, his gaze was still lingering on the taller man's face.

"Are you planning to just stare at me for the whole night?" Kiyoomi tried his best not to sound too desperate to know what's going on inside of Atsumu's mind and it didn't feels right that he's the one talking like this when this is what Atsumu seems like his thing in their relationship.

Atsumu take a minute before he finally speak for that night, "I thought you liked it when I shut my mouth."

The exasperation showed on Kiyoomi's face after hearing that, he couldn't find the reason why he's getting work up over this. He couldn't find the reason why he didn't like seeing Atsumu acting like this. "Yes, I said that a million times but you never did that and now you're suddenly throwing that to me. Seriously what's your problem?"

"I'm just tired that's all. If you want to spend your night here just sleep on my bed or do whatever you want." Atsumu was about to excuse himself by giving Kiyoomi a sign he's about to stand up from where he was sitting, but Kiyoomi pushed him down on the chair. He won't let this guy just leave him like this, he won't let Atsumu get up on that chair without him telling the real reason why he's acting like this.

Kiyoomi calm himself first before he speaks up, "listen if this is about what happened last weekend I'm–" Atsumu didn't let him finish what he was about to say when the blonde guy pulled him by grabbing his shirt. Their lips crashed against each other, the kiss is too rough and fast for Kiyoomi's liking but he couldn't stop himself getting drowned on it. The way their lips synchronized makes Kiyoomi think how many times did they kiss last time to get this feeling. Those thoughts suddenly vanish when Atsumu bit his lower lip that makes him moan under their kiss it also give Atsumu's tongue a way inside of Kiyoomi's mouth. _"That fucking tongue"_ Kiyoomi thought as he felt Atsumu's tongue roaming inside of his mouth it feels like Atsumu trying to memorize the taste he's getting by rubbing the tip of his tongue in every corner of his mouth. After that both of their tongues fights for dominance.

That didn't last long when Atsumu suck Kiyoomi's tongue and the way he sucks it makes Kiyoomi dizzy plus hearing how lewd it is just make everything difficult for him to not lower himself until he's sitting on Atsumu's lap. Those big hands wrapped around his waist just encouraging him to do what he's thinking, but he's still on his right mind to stop this. They're supposed to talk why Atsumu acting different not letting that fucking hand to slide inside of his shirt, feeling how it makes his body shiver just by those light touches Atsumu making.

"Miya–" Kiyoomi moan not exactly the way he wants to say it but he can't fight how he feels light as Atsumu kisses him with an open mouth. "Tell me you don't like it." Atsumu said, eyes glowing out of lust looking directly at him. And Kiyoomi swears he could feel his cock just twitch because of it. He hate it. He hate how Atsumu could easily turn him into someone who isn't thinking right and just follow what their body want.

The setter's free hand cup Kiyoomi's cheeks as he parted his lips away from Kiyoomi's lips. Atsumu lightly pressed his thumb on the taller lad's lower lip and say, "Sakusa, tell me you don't like it." Atsumu repeated what he said to the other earlier, his expression seems dark yet unreadable to Kiyoomi. He wants to ask _"what do you mean by that? And why are you calling me **Sakusa**?"_ but how is he going to say that when Atsumu's thumb slowly parting his lips until it's wide enough for him to make Kiyoomi stick his tongue out, Atsumu lick his lower lip unconsciously as he lightly rub his thumb against Kiyoomi's tongue.

Because of that another moan escape from Kiyoomi's lip not only how Atsumu makes him sensitive thru rubbing his thumb on his tongue, but it's also when he felt light touches around his nipple. Atsumu knows how sensitive Kiyoomi's nipples are and that's an advantage to him to make Kiyoomi go crazy. After Atsumu played a little with Kiyoomi's tongue his fingers find its way on Kiyoomi's hair, Atsumu likes how the taller lad's hair falls perfectly against his fingers and he suddenly grabs it as he lean forward to whisper at Kiyoomi, "why can't you answer my question, Sakusa? Do you like it when there are two guys who are ready to do you huh? Is that one of your kinks."

Kiyoomi pulled himself away from Atsumu looking quite shocked and confused on what Atsumu said to him. He catch his breath first, thinking what does supposed to mean? It's not like they are dating for him to explain... "Are you talking about Wakatoshi-kun?" Atsumu look everywhere except at him. "Is this about him coming at my apartment that night after we fuck?"

He couldn't figure it out why it taste bitter after he said that, it feels like he crossed a line where he shouldn't step on it and this situation they're currently dealing isn't going to happen if one of them just gather enough courage to talk that night.

The room that once filled with loud noises coming from Atsumu as they both give criticism on how ridiculous these latest Netflix movies are and Sakusa's never ending complaints about Atsumu being too close at him that it almost feels like there's a glue on Atsumu's skin to feel his own skin just stuck against Atsumu's are now gone.

The only one left there is this heavy tension between them.

If Kiyoomi think about it this could be the longest night in his entire life. None of them moved, Kiyoomi is still sitting on Atsumu's lap, neither of them looking at each other and from the other person's view they're look like a couple who are having a quarrel but both of them don't want to lose contact with one another. Except they are not couples and that's the cue for Kiyoomi to get himself out there.

"You know what forget it. I don't want to know or hear anything you want to say and let's stop this thing we're doing every weekend."

No. That's not what Kiyoomi wants to happen but this heavy feeling inside of him just want to burst and before that happens he needs to get out of there. When he gather his things he heard a creak coming from the chair where Atsumu sat few seconds ago but he didn't hear any footsteps walking towards him.

Maybe they're just both tired and need a time for themselves, maybe this isn't about what happened last weekend, maybe this isn't about Kiyoomi left Atsumu in the middle of night, maybe this isn't about how Kiyoomi chose to go back to his apartment after finding out that Wakatoshi wants to see him that night and maybe this isn't about Kiyoomi making love with Wakatoshi while Atsumu left alone with his thoughts and an empty bed.

"So, you're going to leave just like what you've done to me last time."

_Bitterness._

_Hatred._

_Sadness._

That's not a question. It's a statement filled with emotions that urge Kiyoomi to feel this discomfort in his stomach, he wants to vomit and forget everything after he see Atsumu's expression when they both come.

Why he didn't let that image to stop himself from leaving Atsumu that night?

Kiyoomi turn around to face Atsumu, he isn't the type of person who usually confront the others when he knows it's best to stay silent. More like there's someone who voice out his thoughts in a way that wouldn't offend anyone, but Motoya isn't here to do that and this between him and Atsumu.

He couldn't look straight at the blonde guy waiting for him to say _"No. I regret what I've done that night. I want to stay here with you and hold you until you fall asleep."_ But, there's no words left from his mouth, his knuckles turning white as he grips tightly on his bag like it would save him from not seeing how Atsumu look so, so, _broken_.

"Why? Why it has to be like this, Sakusa?"

As much as Atsumu hate to sound so weak in front of others there's nothing he can do to force himself to be strong when the only person who is always there on his side and the reason why he isn't afraid at everything going to happen to him is gone now. He didn't dare to step any further from where Kiyoomi standing. If he does he might just spill every emotion he keeps inside of him these past few weeks.

"I don't want to fill someone else place." Kiyoomi replied. He finally had a courage to gaze upon where Atsumu standing.

As he studied Atsumu's face a sudden thought comes in his mind. No one ever try to be close to him other than Motoya, but there are things that you just didn't expect to happen and one of it is getting this close with Atsumu. They only exchange short conversation during youth training camp he thought that would be their last interaction. But, fate seems like to play with him when he found out that the official MSBY's setter is Atsumu after he received a letter that he would be one of MSBY's outside hitter.

He didn't like the way Atsumu calls him 'omi-omi' or 'omi-kun', he tried to stop him from calling him that but he failed when Koutarou, Shoyo and other of their teammates started to call him that as well. Atsumu told them not to always call him that because he's the only one who has a right to call Kiyoomi as Omi-kun.

He didn't like how Atsumu getting comfortable with him, he didn't like that every time their knees accidentally touch there's a spark across his body and he didn't like how Atsumu look at him like he is his most prize possession in his life.

Or so he thought.

No matter how many times he denies it it's still clear that he couldn't replace that person in Atsumu's heart he doesn't need to know how much important that person in Atsumu's life even though "it's been three years since Kita-san gone but you're still calling him in your sleep. You're still longing for him. Do you know how hard to fall in love with a person who still can't move on from his boyfriend who passed away."

It's too late for him to take back what he said. It's too late to stop himself to not touch this certain area where Atsumu tried his best to hide from anyone and it's too late for Kiyoomi to fix this mess.

Atsumu look at Kiyoomi like he's a complete stranger not only inside of his apartment but in his life. "Out of people you're the least person I expected that will think it's easy for me to set aside what I feel that I should be okay now after three years. I thought you know how fucking hard for me to accept that Shinsuke isn't here anymore.

Yes the amount of love I have for him is much greater than the love I could offer to anyone. Yes until now I'm having a hard time to move on. Yes I still can't accept that Shinsuke is no longer here... That I can't do the things I promise to him.

and to think that I didn't even get the chance to say _'I love you'_ to him one last time."

Kiyoomi drop his bag and was ready to comfort Atsumu just like how he did before. He was ready to open his arms waiting for Atsumu to come inside and let his warm coming from his body, from his heart to reach Atsumu. But this time is different he only dropped his bag, Atsumu saying "No. I can't do this with you right now." Those are just words but why does it feels like Atsumu finally removing him from the picture they took last month.

"Atsumu... I–"

"Oh. So now you decide to call me by my name."

This is too much for him. It's a mess that will only hurt both of them even more.

"Yes, I called you by your name after what I said about your feelings, after what I said about Kita-san, after I slept with Wakatoshi-kun, after I realized that couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you. I waited, Atsumu. I waited for you to call my name every night, I waited for you to look at me without remembering someone else. I keep on waiting but I'm only a human you know that."

If only they're just being honest and open about their feelings. If only they didn't ignore it.

If only Atsumu called Kiyoomi that night to stay with him, to tell him he's slowly letting Shinsuke go. If only he kisses Kiyoomi to show how much he likes being with him. If only he held Kiyoomi's hand that night.

If only Kiyoomi ignore that message and stay beside Atsumu. If only he wipe Atsumu's eyes and kisses him until there's no tears threatening to fall down from Atsumu's eyes. If only he held Atsumu's hand that night.

"You're not the only one who's getting hurt here, Miya."

No goodbyes,

Kiyoomi just left Atsumu alone again with his empty bed.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all i would like to say sorry to ushijima and kita i love u both but yea djshishddf and this fic is supposed to be a thirsty fic for dom top atsumu but wow exile pushed me to write. idk if u guys going to cry while reading this bc tbh i cried while writing this and exile was on repeat that time so yea.. anyway i finally made a twt acc for my fics (i only finished one fic though well now its two fics hdjshsjshshs) follow me @EBOYM1YA u can dm me there for any suggestions or comments 😊


End file.
